


日常

by weiweidounai



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 21:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20664422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweidounai/pseuds/weiweidounai





	日常

“啊啊……嗯啊…别……”  
粗硬的肉刃毫不留情的进出着，次次都顶进深处，再快速抽离，在火热而紧致的穴肉中翻搅着，拉扯出内里鲜红的软肉。他很久没有这样粗鲁过了，身下的男孩哭喊着，高昂的呻吟声在撞击下变得破碎不堪。

他不止一次的看到那些场面，不至于愤怒，但又莫名的不爽快。他本就不是个温和性子，在男孩面前更是展露出旁人所没见过的阴狠。  
他的男孩最近忙的不见踪影，忙着约会见朋友，忙着处理别人的感情问题，像个正义的使者，总之他是排在这些那些的朋友之后的。所以他做了一件连他自己都意外的事情，在小朋友玩够了以后在路上把人拐回了家。  
小朋友有时候会怕他，但通常都是在床上。上了车以后就一直喋喋不休，全部都是这个朋友那个朋友，红润的小嘴一刻都没停歇过，大概是白天也叨叨了一天，嗓子有点细微的沙哑，像是……  
[你再叨叨，我不介意你在车上给我口出来。]  
别看小孩整日一副吊儿郎当的样子，性子比女孩子都娇，容易害羞还听不得荤话，稍微过分一点就抿着嘴冒热气。其实是喜欢的吧，毕竟身体的反应可比他嘴上要诚实的多。  
后来当然没在车上做，这么说不过是吓唬他，果然之后的路程要乖巧许多。

之所以他总是会在男孩面前表现过多的强势，其实也是男孩的纵容，一步步的退让和些许的示弱，都是想被更狠厉的对待，像是在下流的言语中和用力的性爱中寻找被关注的感情，幼稚的思维比他自己想象的要更渴望被爱。感情缺失的孩子从不会单纯的想去得到一份爱，在他看来那都是虚无缥缈的，比起无形的爱情，他更愿意用身体的感受来换取被爱的触感，一种比精神更为具象的真实感受，落在皮肤上的触摸和亲吻，进入身体的酸胀和深处的快感，都是能够直接满足空虚内心的一种真实感受，他沉醉其中，也无法自拔。

进门没多久两人就抱到了一起，一步一挪的走进浴室，等到再出来的时候整个人都挂在男人身上，白嫩的双腿弯曲着，臀肉被男人托在手中揉捏，而男人火热的性器早已经没入了男孩的身体，隐藏在臀缝之间的阴影里。  
开始他还有功夫和男人打哈哈，到后来除了抖着腿呻吟再也做不了其他，他喜欢被压制着承受一些过分的性爱。至少到现在都是他承受范围之内的。  
陷入情欲的男孩总是很好摆布的，只要最终的目的是为了舒服他愿意做出任何的姿势，除了不愿意主动，坐在男人身上自发的获取快感是他一直有些抵触的，或许是觉得羞耻又或许是因为别的，总之被动的承受会让人更容易接受一些。  
只可惜今天男人并不打算轻易的放过他，正面反面都操的够了就连接着把他抱到身上坐着，动作的很慢，像是诱导一般的逐渐插进深处。  
“啊啊……好，好深……”男孩背对着他，光裸的脊背在喘息中上下颤动，能清晰的看见腰窝两侧的肌肉组织是如何绷紧又放松。  
“啊别！啊哼呜呜……”男人的大手包裹着臀肉用力揉搓着，穴口都拉扯的张开，而后又坏心的抬腰让性器进入的更深，滚烫的性器挤开内壁的软肉，上下的提跨让性器在穴肉中研磨搅动，不需要太准确的顶弄就可以摩擦到敏感的前列腺，呻吟声一次比一次高昂，缓慢而绵长的快感让他控制不住的发抖，前方硬的发疼的性器像是射精一般的吐出一股股腺液。  
对于不肯配合的小朋友来说这个姿势实在是太深，每动一次都会狠狠撵过前列腺，爽的让他心惊，不止一次的想要起身逃跑，筋肉的绷紧连同穴肉一起，死死地咬着身后的性器，让男人也发出满足的叹息。  
“好了，跪起来。”温吞的性事并不适合他们，就像男人衣装下的蓬勃肌肉，昭示着他是个充满力量的上位者。  
男孩跪立着双腿大开，舔了舔有些干裂的嘴唇，下一秒就被握着细腰猛地进入，软糯的臀肉拍打在男人的腹部，抖出小片的肉浪。还是太粗了，柔软的穴口撑得酸胀，肠肉也摩擦到红肿，从身体内里被撑开的感觉过于奇妙，更何况那神秘的快感又都来源于穴肉的深处，一波又一波的欲望堆积在小腹，他只觉得腹部热的快要爆炸，忍不住用手去抚摸。  
“别碰。”  
男人拉过他的双手按在床上，让他整个腰线都呈现出漂亮的弧度，屁股挺翘着，承接着身后狠厉的撞击。  
“啊！唔唔……”他被按进床里，整张小脸都埋在柔软的被褥中，突然爆发的呻吟只流出一个音节，他呜呜的挣扎，觉得有点疼了，后面也好还是被用力按着的肩膀也好，都让他有一种被完全支配的感觉，这种失去自我控制的感受让他害怕。他向往被支配，却又瑟缩失控，就像他渴望爱，又躲避爱。  
“啊啊不要…嗯啊啊……呜呜不、不行……啊啊别……”  
好不容易把脸转过来，男人依旧按着他，身下也毫不留情的抽插着，鲜嫩的红肉被翻出又捅进，敏感点已经撞得麻木了，却依旧吸收着快感让热源流向下腹，趋近于失禁的快感让男孩控制不住的哭喊出来，他已经顾不上会不会让房屋外的人听见，只是一味的发泄着自身的欲望和呻吟。也只有按着他操弄的男人知道，他在几次尖叫中就失去了声响，长着嘴无声地抽泣喘息。  
直到他射精都没能再找回声音，剧烈颤动的身体在疯狂地抽插中绷紧，穴肉包裹着性器猛地绞紧，让男人闷哼一声，顾不得高潮中的小孩是不是能够承受剩下的快感。  
“啊呜……不啊啊，疼啊啊……呜呜……”微弱的呻吟本就小的可怜，又逐渐被呜呜的哭声所代替。  
高潮过后的内壁脆弱不堪，敏感的承受不住一丁点的操弄摩擦，好像再多一点就快要死掉了一样，他哭闹着，拼命的扭动着，却怎么也逃不出男人的禁锢，惨兮兮的受着男人最后的冲刺。  
男人低吟着射出，微凉的精液打在内壁上又让他抖了抖，床单哭湿了一片，眼睫毛也湿漉漉的粘黏在一起，控制不住的打着哭嗝。  
爽够了的男人这才把人翻过来抱到怀里，没了阻挡的穴口一时间合不拢，一股股的吐出花白的浊液，却没人在意。  
“唉，不哭了。”男人叹了口气抹抹他眼角的泪水，想揽过来亲亲却被躲开了。  
小孩挣扎着缩到一旁，委委屈屈，“…你怎么这么凶啊。”

说了小孩在床上会怕他，但更多时候是完事以后，毕竟每一次在开始的时候男人都温柔的像是个绅士。

end


End file.
